One Family Two Worlds
by Jaina.Jedi.Girl
Summary: I am doing a Disney Mothers line of stories, featuring some of your favorite Disney couples. This story is about Jane and Tarzan, and how they realize they are going to be parents.


I apologize. I know I haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy. REALLY busy; but I'll stop telling you excuses (which are actually true) and start the housekeeping.

Okay, so PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING. I am thinking about adding more "depth" to my stories, which means adding more dialogue and "fluff" to the stories before the action actually happens. Bluntly, my Kingdom Keepers fanfiction is WAY TOO short before Finn had a brownout. And Snow White and her daughter are just plunged into danger and action! So, I am going to rewrite the dialogue and events happening before the mob and visitations and brownouts happen. Got that? Good. If you want more, email me and I'll tell you all about it.

So here's chapter three!

Love you dearly,

Leia

P.S.—

Thank you SO MUCH for reading my stories! Wow, I am overwhelmed by how much people are reading my stories! Then of course, I don't if 157 hits and counting in three weeks is good, because these are my first stories. I'll write more Disney Mothers stories, I promise—but just so you know, I'd like a review!

Here is Chapter One of Two Worlds, One Family?

FINALLY! I know, this is just too much for me. I've been wanting to do a Tarzan Disney Mothers fanfic so badly—this'll probably get finished before the others ;)

JK

HERE WE GO!!

* * *

Jane uneasily wrapped herself within a dark periwinkle wrap, the chill of jungle's eve reaching the coast of Africa.

Sitting down in a brown wooden chair, she sighed. Today, especially, it seemed as though Tarzan was taking an eternity to return home.

"Jane."

The twenty-one year old smiled as her husband entered the tree house, loincloth and all. Really, how he managed to wear _that _in mid-autumn…

"Tarzan, oh how lovely. Finally, it's seemed like an everlasting lifetime that you've been gone. Where is the tribe now? I hope not _too _far away…And how is Kala? I do hope she's good. And Terk? And Tantore? They're always getting into mischief, those two. Truly, I don't know _how_ you managed to _live _in the jungle with those two—," Jane rambled; resting her head against Tarzan's muscular and tanned chest.

"Jane has good news?"

"What? Oh…oh. Y-Yes, Tarzan; actually, I do," Jane began.

"Do…do you know where babies come from?" she asked, chickening out.

"Jane, I may be from Africa but I'm not from another planet."

"True. Sorry. I forget, it's just we're so different—," she said slowly, "yet so the same. I apologize."

"How could I ever be mad at you? I love you," Tarzan said devotedly. Jane smiled, blushing. She looked away; she could never hold his gaze for more than two seconds. His eyes were too…mind-boggling. They were deep green. Jungle green as she liked to put it. And his eyes fit him so perfectly, it seemed as though fate had put him in the jungle, just because of his eyes.

"I love you too, Tarzan. But…what have you thought about becoming a father?" she asked, uncertainly. She tried to stare at the space between his eyebrows, but it didn't work. They were too close to his eyes.

"I…don't know. I've thought about it, but…I guess I'd like to be one."

"You do know we couldn't get rid of the baby once we get it…," said Jane leisurely.

"Of course!"

"Then…Tarzan—we're going to have a baby."

Tarzan looked at his wife, who had turned quite pale, and grinned crookedly. He was going to be a father? Like Kerchak….and Lord Greystroke, his own biological late father…

"Really?"

"Yes. I went down to the Port today, and saw a doctor. He told me that I should be due in June."

"Due?"

"Yes. That's when we're going to have a baby. And I also bought a calendar. Remember the chart I showed you two months ago? Well it blew away, and so I bought another one."

"Where will it be born?" Tarzan asked.

"I…I'm thinking England."

Tarzan, surprising himself, was not shocked by Jane's comment. Actually, he would prefer the baby to be born in England. Would he go there, to England, with Jane? Or would he stay here, in the jungle, in Africa?

"Would you come?" Jane asked.

"Should I?"

"I…I don't think, considering you are the leader of the gorilla tribe, it would be best for them."

After several minutes' worth of talking about where the baby would be born, and the matter of clothing and such, Jane decided to raise the baby for one month in England and return to the jungle after its' birth, they went to sleep. Or at least, Tarzan did.

* * *

Jane stayed awake, the enchantments of the jungle's night music not lulling her to sleep like usual.

She touched her stomach in a motherly fashion. She would leave at eight months, and so would be gone for two months total. She'd terribly pine for Tarzan; her father, also, would be going with her to England. She would stay with Hazel.

What finally did put her to sleep was thinking of names for the baby. She had plenty of time, she knew. The doctor told her she was three months along.

Kala, if it were a girl, after Tarzan's gorilla mother.

Alice, for a girl, after Tarzan's biological mother.

Amelia, after Jane's own mother.

Katharine, Emily, Leia, Elizabeth, Natalie…

Jonathan, after Tarzan's biological father.

Kerchak, after Tarzan's gorilla father.

Archimedes after her own father didn't sound like a good idea, but she thought of it anyway.

Jack stood out, though. As did Ralph.

Jack, Ralph, Elias, Theodore, Ian, Oliver, Peter, Aaron, Sam, David, Franklyn, Gulliver, Harry, Kent, Leonardo, Zeke, Xavier, Caleb, Victor, Brentley, Nathaniel, Markus…

More boy names ran through her head than girl ones. Some instinct from another world told her that it was a boy. She'd like a boy, now that she thought of it. A boy…


End file.
